I Can
by thatoneunevenchick
Summary: I wanted to protect him, to protect him with my life, because not even Hogwarts could protect him from his father. Draco is hurting because of his father and seeks the comfort of his love Vivian. Rated T just in case if you think I should rate it down let me know


I can't remember how many times he'd come to me, needing my comfort. I could remember the first time though, clear as day. I had been lying in my bed, nearly asleep when he had called up the stairs for me.

"Vivian, Vivian" I groaned rolling over, trying to ignore him. "Vivian" I sighed, throwing my overly thick comforter off and slipping into my fuzzy boot like slippers. I groaned, throwing my cloak on and stomping down the stairs. I couldn't ignore the way his eyes lit up once I hit the bottom of the stairs and I felt slightly bad about being annoyed but not enough to stop being annoyed.

"What?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest to keep myself warm, even with my cloak it was freezing.

"I need you" he whispered softly.

"Draco it's late"

"Please" he said, taking my hands, his soft grey eyes pleading with my seemingly unreal purple ones. Eventually I gave in with a sigh, brushing past him and sitting down on the dark sofa, patting the cushion next to me. He sat down, stretching out his legs so he was lying on his back. He sighed, placing his head in my lap. I brushed my fingers through his paper thin hair, closing my eyes for a moment. My hand travelled down the side of his face to his shoulder, making him flinch. I opened my eyes, looking down at my hand. He had a large, dark, black and blue mark on his shoulder that resembled an angry bruise.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Draco" he sighed.

"My father hit me okay, are you happy now?"

"No not really, why would you let him do that?" he snorted.

"Like I could stop him"

"I'm so sorry"

"Well it's not your fault"

"It isn't yours either" he sighed, sitting up, his hair sticking up in odd spots, much like Harry's.

"I can't stop him"

Now though he looked worse than I'd ever seen him, he had a split lip, a large black eye, finger marks around his throat and I was sure his nose had been broken. I was scared for him but I hid it well or at least well enough that he didn't notice, he needed someone to be strong for him and if that person had to be me then that's what I would do. I kissed the corner of his mouth, bringing him out of his haze.

"Let me heal it" I said softly. He shook his head.

"He'll beat me more if you do you have to let it heal on its own" I sighed, it pained me to see the black and white contrast on his porcine skin. I crawled onto his lap, tucking my head under his chin.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, kissing the top of my head. I sighed.

"I just want you to be happy" I could feel him smile and even without looking I could tell he had those ever pleasant crinkles around his eyes.

"You make me happy Vivian Grace"

"But you're not happy enough"

"I'm happy when I'm with you and that's enough for me" he said, running his long slender fingers through my short dark hair.

"I just want this all to stop"

"Don't you think I want that too?"

"I just, I'm really scared for you"

"He won't kill me he needs an heir"

"Then is it me he doesn't like, because I'm a half-blood?" he tensed suddenly, swallowing thickly.

"He doesn't know about you" I looked up at him, overly hurt. I dropped off his lap and onto the cold hard floor, scooting away and bringing my knees up to my chest.

"Vivian" he said coming to kneel in front of me, he put his hand on my knee and I scooted back. "Vivian please listen to me" I shook my head. "Vivian please understand that I didn't tell him to protect you" I shook my head again. "Please" he said, resting his forehead against the front of my knees. "I didn't want him to hurt you like he hurt me"

"How could he hurt me?" I whispered quietly. Draco shook his head.

"He could and he would because you're close to me and I love you" I sighed, running my fingers

through his fine hair. He seemed to relax suddenly, taking that this was my apology. For some time we stayed like that on the floor, me running my fingers through his hair, his head in my lap.

"I love you" he murmured.

"I love you too" and there was so much truth to that, how much I loved him. How much I feared for him and how much my heart broke each and every time he came to me with a new bruise. I wanted to protect him, to protect him with my life, because not even Hogwarts could protect him from his father.

**A/N: I am so sorry for those of you who read this with the end cut off I have no idea what happened but I fixed it so it should be okay now. **


End file.
